


P.S. I love you

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John going away for few days, M/M, Sherlock is insecure, Silly and romantic, but still new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is going away for few days and Sherlock is insecure... But John is a resourceful boyfriend!





	P.S. I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts), [satan_in_a_tea_cup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_a_tea_cup/gifts).



> To both of you as you are the source of that idea!
> 
> Beta read by notjustmom

"Love? It's time, I'm going..." John was standing in the door, his little suitcase in hand. Sherlock, where ever he was, was remaining silent. "Sherllllllock! I'm going to miss my train. Is it too much to ask you to bring your sexy lips for a good-bye kiss!"

Finally walking out of the bedroom - where he wasn't sulking thank you very much - the detective walks until he stands in front of his boyfriend.  _For the time left... I know what's happening in these seminars. I'm not an imbecile!_

"What's going on in that funny head of yours darling? It's only three days you know... You sometimes left me for your Mind Palace for longer than that!" The doctor wasn't happy to leave as they were still figuring out the basis of their relationship but it wasn't an option if he wants to keep his job!

"Nothing going on... It's for your work, I am not a child! And I have plenty of experiments to do while..."

"Really got to go now, just know that I love you... And don't burn the flat down!" With a quick last kiss, he runs down the stairs.

 

After only one hour, Sherlock was already mad with worries... 

One hour 15 minutes. _What if he met a nice woman..._ One hour 33 minutes.  _What if he realized that it was crazy and that he can't be with me!_ One hour 47 minutes...  _Who could be crazy enough to be in love with me? Is he in love with me for real?_ One hour 54 minutes. _What's love... How do I know if he loves me?_ _Argggg I can't stand it!_

Storming in his Mind Palace, he wasn't able to find something to help him calm his anxiety. Impatiently, he took out his phone and opens the search box.  _This is ridiculous... I am not an adolescent with a crush!_  Feeling silly, he quickly wrote ' _How do I know if my boyfriend loves me?'_ To his surprise, the first result was a file on his phone.  _What is this?_ Opening it, John's voice suddenly fills the room.

"Hello my love... I hope you are doing well and that you were able to wait for a day at least before going crazy with doubt. But knowing you, I'm probably still in the train!" At John's low chuckle and the fact that it was actually only less than two hours since his boyfriend left, Sherlock's cheeks turned red! "So... This one is  _How do I know if my boyfriend loves me?_ Right, that's an easy one. I love you. Dot. Final. No discussion. Fact." The doctor's voice was laced with tenderness when he continued. "The real question is... Why? But that's for another time. For now, just know that I love you and, darling, that I am missing you too."

Surprised, but absurdly happy, Sherlock laughs and searches for 'Why my boyfriend loves me?' Again, a file called 'Why my boyfriend loves me.mpg' pops up on his screen. Checking carefully if the door of the flat was locked, he presses play eagerly.

"Oh darling... you shouldn't have to ask this question." John sigh was audible on the recording. "I love you because you're a crazy genius who always challenges me. On my thoughts, on my opinions, on my ways of doing things. On myself... You are the person with whom I like to laugh, to talk, to watch crapy telly.  The man I want to say good morning and good night to until the end of my days. You are my best friend!" The doctor laughs lewdly "... But that's not all. I love you, I desire you, because you're a sexy beast, with the most luscious lips and luxurious hair that I have ever seen. Every time I see you, I'm amazed at how strikingly beautiful you are. Then you speak, and I can't take my eyes off you until I'm forgetting how gorgeous you are. You are the owner of my heart, the sole tenant of my mind..." He chuckles softly before adding a tender "Sherlock, I love you my sweet and I'm giving you thousands of kisses." After a few seconds, he returned "Oh! I wanted to read you something from a French play... Let me find my post-it." Sherlock looks at his phone adoringly. "Got it! My French is atrocious, so I've got an English translation. hum. Okay... Here it is!  _A kiss is a secret which takes the lips_ for _the ear, a moment of infinity humming like a bee -_ a bee! I know how you loves bees - okay... so. _.. humming like a bee, a way of breathing in a little of the heart and tasting a little of the soul at the edge of the lips!_ Ouf! So, in short, again and again, I love you!"

Pressing his phone to his heart, Sherlock was nearly shaking from all the emotions that were rushing into him at the same time!  When he was finally calmed, he opens his phone one last time to go directly into his music app.  Both messages were stored and readily available, and he chuckled as he saw the last unopened files. Grinning like a child, the detective texts his boyfriend.

> How_to_make_tea.mpeg?  Really John! I'm a chemist, I can boil water! SH
> 
> It's been two hours Sherlock! A bit better then I thought, I was starting to worry. lol JW
> 
> I know... I am so bad at all this. That boyfriend thing. But I'm learning. SH
> 
> You are brilliant as it is, I don't want you to be anybody else. JW
> 
> But that recording of your voice saying 'Not good, Sherlock!' in repetition! SH
> 
> That was a joke and you know it! But... I'm certain that Greg is going to love that mpeg ;-) JW
> 
> I will certainly not showing him the files! SH
> 
> (...)
> 
> Have a safe trip John. SH
> 
> (...)
> 
> P.S. I love you x SH

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: P.S. I love you / The Beatles
> 
> John's quote is a shortened version of a Cyrano's tirade.


End file.
